A Flower For Eowyn
by Shadow Bakura
Summary: After Merry's hard goobye to Pippin, his heart finds refuge in the Lady of Rohan: Eowyn MerryEowyn


~A Flower For Eowyn~  
  
When Merry is made to stay at Helm's Deep with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, and his best friend Pippin is far away in the kingdom of Gondor, how will he react when his heart finds refuge in not Pippin, but in a beautiful woman?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Eowyn, or any characters in Middle Earth or any of the concepts. But the original story line belongs to me, so please don't steal it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodbye, Pippin.." Merry watched for the looking tower of Rohan, seeing off his friend and Shire brother as he rode past the hills and gullies that swayed with tall grasses with Gandalf on Shadowfax. He held back the tears that threatened to fall as he thought of all the times he and Pippin had been together; which was almost their whole life. For the first time in their lives, he and Pippin were separated from the strong bond that they had formed with each other ever since they were young. He never dreamed of such a horror as this day was, and as he brushed a tear from his eye he waved at the speck of white horse that was barely seen in the distance. "Good luck."  
He smiled in spite of his overwhelming loneliness, the feeling of emptiness and sorrow that filled the summer's day and spoiled all good that was in it. And even as the sky was a sapphire blue and the warm winds blew against his cloak that he had been given by the Elves, he felt no joy. Aragorn waited for him at the entrance of Rohan's castle, the old fashioned wood planks and carved pits of the oak face taking in light and shadow, mixing the good and the evil of the place where Merry had unexpectedly found himself. He was alone in another way, as well.  
Not only was his only companion gone, but the only other of his kin as well. He was surrounded in a world of the big folk, where all seemed too large and frightening for someone of his small stature. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn had been more then loyal to the Fellowship, even after the many paths had been broken further apart over the stretch of Middle Earth, and never accepted that it was quite possible that Frodo would never complete his task, and Middle Earth would be consumed by Sauron's evil ways.  
Merry tried not to think of such a horrible fate to such a nightmare-filled adventure. Though it would fit, he wouldn't allow himself to think of that type of ending to everything he had hoped for in his future. He wanted to return to the Shire, settle down, be married and have kids. He wasn't willing to give up his only life to the greedy thoughts of one evil ruler, which was only a giant eye.  
But his life unfolded in front of him when he stared into the face of the Lady of Rohan. She was beyond beautiful, but more so of an angel then of a real human being. Her flowing white gowns trailed down to the stone floor and caressed her body to fit to every curve of her figure. Her golden yellow hair flowed down her back and a crown made of braids encircled her delicate head and brought out the green in her eyes. She smiled at the hobbit as he entered the castle, his stare on her face and his blue eyes sparkling with sudden overwhelming joy. She nodded to him, her head cocked and her cheeks slightly rosy from his stare, and she turned her gaze to Aragorn, where her smile faded.  
Merry frowned as he saw the happiness melt from her face. He knew how much she cared for Aragorn, but Aragorn was still much in love with the Elf Maiden, Arwen. A bout of jealousy stirred in Merry's heart as Aragorn walked away without looking at Eowyn, and left her in great despair. He wanted her to look at him in that way, not Aragorn. 'But it makes sense,' he thought, 'for he is like her. She would never want me.' But he wouldn't stop his heart from believing that he could change that. He watched her briskly walk into the back chambers of the castle, most likely to her sleeping quarters, where few were allowed to go. He longed to run up to her, take her in his arms, and hold her for all eternity. But with his small size, it would be quite reversed. Which that fact made him all the more depressed. How could they be in love when he was barely four feet tall and she was at least a foot taller then he?  
He hated to admit it, but there seemed no way around it with how small he was. He couldn't even ride a horse. He had been on one, sure, but the animal was just too big for him and would easily throw him off. "I have to stop putting myself down and do something," he whispered, and turned around and left the safety of the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her face was buried into her pillow, her tears falling freely down her ivory cheeks. 'Why won't he love me?' she asked herself, 'what is it that I cannot give him?' She grasped the feather pillow with her slender hands, tightening her grip on it for some kind of support. She heard the door creak open but she did not bother to turn her head to look. She was too involved in her sorrow then to think of who could be entering her chambers.  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
She did not recognize the voice at first. It sounded small, but strong. It seemed to hold a twinge of the same sorrow that she felt right now. Turning her head, she looked towards the door and saw Merry, looking up with big blue eyes and his face in a twist of pain over her depressed state. "I'm sorry to intrude.I can leave." He held something behind his back that he clasped in his small hands, taking back steps to the door. She tried not to cover up her tears. She knew he had already seen them, and she also knew that Merry was one to be trusted. "Oh, no, Merry, please don't leave. I would be grateful of your company." She patted the side of the bed next to her as she sat up.  
"Well, I brought something for you.I noticed that you seemed very sad, and so I got you these." He revealed the bouquet of flowers that he had concealed behind his back with shyness. Eowyn's eyes brightened at the beautiful assortment of flowers. "Oh, my." She rose to her feet and knelt in front of him, taking the flowers and burying her face into them. "Oh, they smell wonderful." She smiled at Merry, extending a hand and stroking his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Merry felt a tingle go from her touch all the way down his spine and through his right leg. He had to stop himself from shuddering. "Thank you, Master Merry." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Merry flushed a shade of lobster pink, smiling happily. "You are most welcome, milady. I would do anything to see your heavenly smile."  
The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He spoke from his heart instead of his head and he was sure he would pay for it. But she only smiled the brighter. "You make me happy, Merry. Please, stay with me a little longer. Tell me of yourself and your people's ways." So Merry sat on top of her large bed adorned with silk covers and sheets that were laced in gold thread, and told of the Shire, his family and friends, what unusual and funny things that had happened to his friends as well as himself, and for hours he made her laugh and smile and look at him almost with a look of longing for the life he spoke of. Or maybe it was a longing for him, instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn noticed a change in Merry's spirit as soon as he saw him strut out of Lady Eowyn's chambers like a proud rooster. He told Legolas that night, and they both shared a moment of silence. "I have also noticed something slightly different in Lady Eowyn as well. She seemed so sad these past few days, but today she almost has a slight bounce in her step. It seems to tie into Merry's exiting of her quarters." Legolas leaned back in his chair, staring thoughtfully ahead. "Aye, and he went in their with a rather large bouquet of flowers just hours before." Gimli added, smoking on his pipe.  
Aragorn seemed to be given a revelation. "I think I know what is going on. Merry has fallen in love with Eowyn." He looked surprised, but a smile crept upon his face. "The little devil, he is trying to win her Lady's heart." The three all smiled in unison. "Good for him, the small lad. He deserves a young lady like herself." Gimli said with a sigh, still grinning. "I have never before heard of a human lady and a hobbit man falling in love. It could be the first." Legolas said with deep thought. "There is always a first to everything. You wouldn't have thought of those four hobbits taking on a challenge as taking the One Ring to Mordor either, but it is happening. It is very possible that Merry has found true love." Gimli abruptly got to his feet. "Then if that's the case we should help them."  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other. "How can we help?" Aragorn asked. "By dropping a few hints, giving compliments from the other that not necessarily is true." "You mean lie?" Legolas asked with surprise. "No.it's more of a.white lie, then anything. It will help them along a little quicker." Aragorn shook his head. "No, Gimli, we will let them take care of it themselves. It isn't our place to interfere with their relationship. If it is destiny that they fall in love then so be it. But our pushing them along isn't going to help them at all. Let nature take it's course, and we will be there if they need any serious help or support." Legolas and Gimli nodded, agreeing with Aragorn's plan. "Sometimes I'm very glad you are with us, Aragorn." Gimli said. "And other times?" Aragorn joked. Gimli rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "That can be left unknown, lad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Every day Merry brought flowers to Eowyn, and every day he received a kiss on the cheek and a warm smile. Every time he visited her was like a trip to heaven. The only heaven he needed was seeing her smile and her beautiful face shining down at him as he told her his stories. It was a week and a half or so of this daily ritual when Eowyn told Merry to return later that night, when most of the castle was asleep. Merry was surprised, but excited as well. It was the first time she had told him to come instead of he just showing up himself. So he got up from his bed with his cloak wrapped around him tightly to keep him warm in the cool of the night, walking quietly down the hall to Eowyn's chambers where he saw rosy candle light coming from under the heavy wooden door. He opened it open slowly to make as little noise as possible and walked into the cozy room.  
Eowyn was sitting on the bed, facing the balcony window that was only covered with a translucent white linen curtain that helped keep the summer breeze out and the warmth in.  
"Eowyn?" Merry asked, coming around the side of the bed to see her face. She turned to look at him, smiling as usual, the candlelight flickering on her cheeks and reflecting in her soft green eyes, her lips a rosy red and her nightgown a flowing light yellow color that matched her flowing hair. "Master Merry. You are right on time, as expected." She rose to her feet, walking towards the window that thankfully was low enough for Merry to peer out while he stood beside her. "Do you see that star that glows the brightest, just at the tip of the watch tower's roof?" she asked, pointing out the window with a long, slender finger. Merry looked up, following her finger, and saw a large star that gleamed and sparkled with beauty and life. "Yes, it's beautiful." Merry sighed at how it seemed to be different from all the other stars in the huge never-ending sky.  
"It stands out, like it's wanting to be noticed more then any of the others." Merry said, smiling up at the star. "Would you believe that it is smaller then the others?" Eowyn said, smiling as she heard Merry gasp. Merry looked up at her, surprised. "But it glows so brightly. How can that be?" Eowyn took in a deep breath of fresh air as the breeze played with her fine locks of golden hair. "It is because the star is closer then any of the others, that's why it stands out and seems to speak louder and appear larger. Do you know why I love that star so much, Merry?" Merry shook his head, never taking his gaze off of the sparkling star. "No, but I imagine it is because it is so much more different then the rest." Merry answered, admiring the beauty of the night.  
"You would be right, but the other reason why I love that star, is because it reminds me of you." Merry looked over at her suddenly. "Why me?" "Because you are more like that star then you know, Master Merry. It IS smaller then the rest, but it isn't afraid to be proud of its difference and shine the brightest. And you are exactly the same." She walked back to her bed where she lay her back against the head board and her pillow behind her head. "Please, come up, Merry." Merry hesitated, but got on the bed and took a place beside her. His face was still flushed with him being compared to such a beautiful object such as the star that shined the brightest. "I have never had someone quite like you, Merry, for you are so different, but so confident in what you are."  
Merry hung his head. "But my Lady, I am not like that at all. Many times I wish I was taller, and a human instead of a half-ling." Eowyn was confused. "But why, Merry? Why would you want to change yourself?" Merry couldn't hide it anymore. He had to tell her how he felt. He felt his eyes burn with oncoming tears. "Because.if I was tall and more like Aragorn, you'd love me. But I'm a hobbit, and it wouldn't ever happen. How can you love someone that's so small?" A tear escaped and left a sparkling trail running down his cheek. His face was flushed red and his eyes full of sorrow. "I'll never be anything to anyone." He cried as Eowyn looked on with shock. She didn't know what to say at first. How could Merry believe such a thing? "But Merry, that's not true at all. You are different yes, but so is that star." Merry continued sobbing and the tears continued to fall freely from his eyes. He felt more alone then ever. It was as though he hadn't heard Eowyn's words.  
But one thing he couldn't ignore was Eowyn taking him and clutching him to her side. She wrapped her arms around him and lay her heard on the top of his. "Oh, Merry, but that's why I love that star. And I love you just the same. And I'll always love you." She rocked him back and force, kissing the top of his head. She whispered an Elvish song in his ear, holding him and letting him feel her love and caring for him, as he cried until he couldn't any longer. "I don't care how small you are, Merry, or how different you may be. I will love you because of that reason." Merry's crying soon ceased and he was so worn out that he began to fall asleep in her arms.  
"Eowyn?" He asked sleepily, his voice groggy and exhausted. "Yes, my little one?" She asked, laying him back onto a pillow. He seemed to wake up a bit more for only a second when he answered. "I love you." He reached up a hand and stroked her cheek. "You're so.beautiful. Inside and out." She smiled, holding back her tears. The tears weren't of sorrow, but how much Merry made her feel happy. "And you as well." She cupped her hands over his and lay on the pillow next to him, facing towards him. She held onto his warm hand that seemed to radiate the love of the moment. For once their eyes were aligned evenly, with no height difference between them, and only each other's same feelings. Merry was drained of all energy, for the night was late and it was quite close to midnight. Merry snuggled into the pillow, closing his eyes and smiling. "I'm afraid I will wake up in the morning and this will all turn into a dream." He said, sighing intently. Eowyn smiled as well. "I assure you, Merry, it is too fine of an event to be a dream of any kind. Nothing like this could be thought up by one's mind."  
As Merry drifted off to sleep, he squeezed Eowyn's hand that was still holding his own. "You are certainly right, my Lady." 


End file.
